


The Magic Hour

by Janusa



Series: Sh|AU Mondays [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt at Humor, Barista Alec Lightwood, Businessman Magnus Bane, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Single Parent Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: Alec is aware working as a barista is not exactly what you would call an intense-emotions prone job but it helps to pay his tuition.This period Alec is working from Monday to Friday on the evening shift, which does not differ that much from the morning, except that instead of caffeine-deprived he gets spirit-deprived customers.Well, that is not entirely true. There is one thing or, he should say, one person that makes all the difference. One person from the regular base of customers that stands out.Alec learns the man’s name is Magnus after two weeks of him going to the café.(Or the coffee shop AU that isn't really about coffee.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> So, I decided at the last minute to participate in the Autumn theme and here I am.  
> I lightly based this fic on this prompt:  
> "i saw you sitting painting the autumn landscape but tbh i think ur the artwork here"
> 
> Enjoy the reading :)

 

_ And the sun took a step back, _

_ the leaves lulled themselves to sleep _

_ and Autumn was awakened. _

Raquel Franco.

 

Alec days at the café are mostly filled with teenagers, groups of talkative old women and the occasional white-collar worker. It’s not like he wants to socialize —at all—, however, after three years working there it has turned… dull.

He is aware working as a barista is not exactly what you would call an intense-emotions prone job but it helps to pay his tuition and since he works with his —annoying— friends they adapt their work schedules with their classes at college, it’s a win-win.

For example, this period Alec is taking his last subject in the morning, so he can work from Monday to Friday on the evening shift, which does not differ that much from the morning, except that instead of caffeine-deprived he gets spirit-deprived customers. 

Well, that is not entirely true. There is one thing or, he should say, one person that makes all the difference. One person from the regular base of customers that stands out.

No, Alec is sure this man would rise above any group of people. 

The first time Alec sees him, the man is wearing a gray suit far too elegant to simply take a coffee. He’s tall, maybe as tall as Alec, though due to the distance Alec can’t be sure.

The man seats on one of the outside tables, all grace and it takes Alec a good minute to react and continue preparing Mrs. Clark’s cappuccino.

Alec learns the man’s name is Magnus after two weeks of him going to the café.

Magnus wears perfectly fitted suits most days and the ones that he doesn’t, bristled or embroidered jackets, patterned silky shirts and necklaces are just a part of his style. The man is so damn handsome, Alec isn’t sure how is that he has not stumbled each time he gets distracted.

Magnus comes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays without fail from five to seven. Alec takes a look at the clock on the computer’s monitor, it seems stuck in 16:45 since an hour ago.

Magnus has been going to the coffee for a little more than two months and Alec is curious why he keeps coming —not that they are not good but Magnus seems more the gourmet kind. 

In the days he shares shift with Clary, the girl makes sure Alec is the one to attend Magnus almost exclusively by taking care of the inside tables. Alec doesn’t know if he should be grateful or annoyed.

Probably grateful since it has given him the opportunity to speak to Magnus.

From time to time and when there aren’t customers he needs to attend, he approaches to Magnus —who always seats on the outside tables, even now that autumn is practically around the corner with its chilly breezes and Alec wonders if he plans to sit there until he freezes— and chat trivialities.

Alec gets the answer to his question about Magnus apparently love for  _ Shadows café _ when he mentions  _ his  _ children taking classes of something nearby.

It is worth mentioning that Alec dismisses any thought of making a move off of his mind. Because, sure, there’s no ring on Magnus’ finger telling there’s a wife somewhere but nowadays couples don’t necessarily marry to form a family, and Alec can’t gather the courage to simply ask Magnus. 

Meanwhile, Alec wants to believe he’s being discreet about his little crush but the man makes it so difficult.

Magnus is a natural charmer, he flirts with everybody though not in a sexual way, it’s his personality. Alec supposes. He teases, laughs and makes compliments that manage to make redden Alec’s cheeks every time.

By the end of September, the tablet he always carries and taps to a vertiginous speed as soon as he sits is replaced with a sketchbook.

Alec mentions it once while he’s waiting for Magnus to decide between a cheesecake or carrot cake; he says drawing is something he enjoyed doing when he was younger and had decided to resume.

It’s clear, at the beginning, that Magnus is out of practice; the traces are hesitant and the proportions don’t quite match but as the days pass his improvement is notorious from the glimpses Alec gets to catch when he takes and carries Magnus’ order, or when Magnus willingly shows him his drawing, asking for his opinion.

Magnus probably won't be the next Da Vinci but he has ability. He draws the sunset, buildings and the park in front of the café. Lately, he mainly draws the park; leaves falling and covered in green, orange and brown.

And Alec sometimes wonders what does he drawing the landscape when here the real artwork is him.

That Monday Magnus isn’t alone, nor on Wednesday or Friday. There is a beautiful woman —because, of course, the woman has to be beautiful— with him, she has dark skin and hair, and Magnus leaves his sketchbook on one side of the table, talking and laughing for the two entire hours.

He takes other tables or pretends to be taking stock in the storage room. It’s not like he’s Magnus’ personal barista, anyways, there are times Alec is too busy behind the counter and Simon or Clary attend him.

Alec can’t help sulking all week. 

By next Monday, Alec is mentally —he thinks— prepared to attend Magnus and the mysterious woman he’s so obviously fond of. However, Magnus only companion is his sketchbook, again.   

He sits on the nearest table to the counter and Alec can’t recall if Magnus has entered before to the café, probably is already too cool to be outside.

“Hi, Alec. Have you been busy?” Alec looks at Magnus, question implicit in his eyes.

“Last week? Biscuit told me you were taking stock and calling suppliers. I barely saw your pretty face.”

And there are again. Those comments that make Alec want to squirm in his place and rub his neck.

“Right. Everything is in order.” Alec nods, maybe too enthusiastically, taking into account they are talking about boxes with supplies. He makes a mental note to thank Clary for making an excuse to his childish behavior. “You want to order now or are you waiting for your wife? Girlfriend?”

Great, Alec hopes his voice doesn’t sound as harsh as it does to his ears. For God’s sake! How old is he? He’s acting like a teenager, not like a twenty-three years old man.

Magnus blinks, confused. “Sorry?” 

Alec swallows his embarrassment and gestures, not sure if he’s explaining himself with the swirls of his hands.

“You know— the woman.”

“Oh… you mean Catarina.” Magnus says in realization. “She’s not coming.” 

Alec wants to ask why but he doesn’t dare, and Magnus doesn’t elaborate, though there is a twitch on the corner of his mouth. Alec frankly can’t understand what he said that Magnus has found so funny, neither why even when Alec is not a fan of goatees —because  _ Shaggy _ — he can’t stop looking at Magnus and the way the facial hair frames his lips.

Alec mentally shakes his head.  _ Focus. _

“Okay…” Alec licks his lips, his mouth feeling suddenly dry. “Then, your order?

As soon as Magnus tells him his order, Alec turns over his heels and head back to the counter. He doesn’t get to see Magnus’ expression, which says he’s been left waiting for more.

“You know, Alec, it’s a pity you hadn’t met Catarina.” comments Magnus, when Alec takes him the bill. Nonetheless, there is something, in Magnus carefree voice that sounds off.  “She is one of my best friends, I’m sure you’d have liked her.” Magnus’ eyes are boring into his but Alec barely notices, his brain is too occupied processing the new information. “She had a week off and came to visit me from New York.”

Alec is not sure why Magnus is telling him all this, it’s not like he owes him any explanation. Still, it lifts a weight off his shoulders that he didn’t know was there.

It’s in that same moment when Alec decides.

“Would you like to take a coffee?” Alec blurts, and he’s certainly impressed he got to say the whole phrase without stuttering.

Magnus arches an eyebrow.

“I just had one.”

Magnus is teasing Alec, probably he would notice it if the nerves weren’t eating his neurons.

“I know, I just— with me, I mean” he rubs his neck with the hand that is not holding the tray to clear the table. “Would you like to take a coffee… or have a drink with me sometime?”

Magnus rises from his seat, and the proximity feels like too much for Alec. 

Magnus smiles, and Alec has seen that smile before, in other people; like Izzy, Jace, and Maia. It is a calculated smile, is the type of smile of someone that knows of their power. He knows what he does to Alec, and how could he not? He hasn’t been exactly subtle even if he hates to admit it.

“Call me and we’ll see.” Magnus says low and slides a card into his shirt pocket.

He leaves, giving a wink at Alec as goodbye and Alec just stand there, heart throbbing fast inside his chest, for what feels an eternity.

He doesn’t hear Simon and Maia approaching until there is a hand taking the card out from his pocket.

“Magnus Bane, CEO of Pandemonium Enterprises.” reads Maia. 

Simon whistles low. “Just wait for Izzy and Jace to find out Alec has got a sugar daddy.”

“Give me that.” Alec snatches away the metallic plastic card that now Simon is holding in his hand. Maia chuckles at his side but he ignores her. “And for once in your life, Simon, keep your mouth closed. That means you don’t tell Izzy nor Jace and especially, you don’t tell Clary, because then Izzy  _ and  _ Jace know.”

“But man, she helped you with—” Simon stops his whining when his look and Alec’s cross. “Okay, okay, Clary’s out.” the boy raises his hands in defense and slowly walks backward to the storage room.

Maia stands by his side with her arms crossed over her chest. 

There are only two more customers in the establishment so Maia and Alec stay a couple of minutes more looking through the window at the people coming and going. Maia hums and doesn’t turn her head when she speaks:

“You know he’s texting Clary, right?”

Alec sighs resigned. “Yeah.”

Not even five minutes have gone when the cellphone in his pocket starts to buzz.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta'd. Sorry for the horrors you may find ahead.

_ If a year was tucked inside of a clock,  _

_ then Autumn would be the magic hour. _

 

Victoria Erickson.

 

  


Magnus parents died when he was a child and he had no siblings or any other relative to look after him. Today, Magnus’ family are his children; Raf and Max and his friends —Ragnor and Catarina—, there is nothing he wouldn’t do for them.

Yes, Magnus loves his family, but family can be sometimes incredibly annoying sometimes.

“So... you didn't sleep with him?” asks the voice on speaker, it has a heavy British accent, which only gives more dramatism to the question.

Magnus sighs at both; his old prickly friend and the tad of papers on his desk waiting to be checked and signed.

“No, dear cabbage. I hoped I had made myself clear the third time I answered that.”

“Nevertheless, the part you did not let clear is  _ why _ ” Great, now Ragnor is intrigued. There is no way that he lets be Magnus until he tells him the truth… or something convincing enough.   “Since the kid asked you out all you have been babbling about is and I quote ‘climbing him like a tree’ and bunch more of inappropriate comments.”

“Okay, don’t call Alexander  _ kid,  _ it makes me cringe.” says Magnus pointing a finger at his cell phone as if Ragnor could see him. “He's twenty-three. He is a man.”

“A young man.”

“A man nonetheless.” refutes Magnus and massages his temples.

His cell phone buzzes on his desk and Magnus takes it, he’s complaining  _ again  _ about London bad weather, Magnus doesn’t know why he’s complaining, is not like the weather was going to change because Ragnor had decided to visit his home country.

It is a text from Alec. Magnus sits on the edge of his desk, smiling stupidly at the name on the screen and bites his lip. Why is he behaving like a teenager? He hasn't even read the text and there are already butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Magnus tries to ignore them and taps the message icon, inhaling deeply and exhaling once before doing it.  _ Ridiculous _ , whispers a voice he’s been trying to forget for months.

**[From: Alec]**

_ Last night was fun. Hope you are having a good day :) _

They are two simple sentences but Magnus can’t help but smile widely, especially at the smiley face Alec added at the end. It’s a brief text, probably out of pure politeness but Magnus thinks that if their last night’s date had gone bad then Alec wouldn’t have texted him. Or maybe he would, Magnus hopes he’s right about Alec and not making up things and seeing what he wants to see. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Thankfully, Ragnor deviates him from his thoughts, before his mind walks down a dark path. It seems like his friend has asked him something though what did he ask him? Magnus has no idea.

“What are you doing?” Ragnor’s voice is curious but Magnus is too distracted, rereading time and time again Alec’s text, remembering the reason for his initial happiness and starts to type an answer.

“What?” asks Magnus, parting his eyes from his cell phone screen and looking at the phone on his desk as if it was Ragnor. “Oh, nothing, just answering a text from Alexander.”  

**[To: Alec]**

_ My day is going excellent, now that I hear from you ;) _

“Are you fiddling with your earcuff?” Ragnor questions him and there is clear mockery in his voice.

Magnus freezes with his fingers over his spider web earcuff and wonders if Ragnor has hacked his security system with Raphael’s help, which would be very likely, and now is watching him from the comfort of his house in the gloomy and foggy London with  _ Earls Grey _ and biscuits in hand. “No, I’m most certainly not.”

Magnus hears Ragnor’s sigh through the speaker, he can picture him rubbing his brow as he always does. “Look, Magnus. What I’m trying to say is you should take things slowly. It has been only a year since Camille.”

Magnus’ body stiffens, a knee-jerk reaction to the mention of Camille, his ex-wife. He rapidly composes and answers as lax as it is possible, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. 

“We had only one date. It’s not like I’m going to propose tomorrow.” Magnus says nonchalant but he feels suddenly drained. His good humor probably is gone for the rest of the day. “I need to get back to work, we’ll talk later.”

Magnus hangs up and closes his eyes, pushing Camille’s memories away, or at least the ones that keep replaying in his head that have nothing to do with their blissful times. Another man in his bed, suitcases, a note, and Raf and Max crying.

Better focus on work and not to dwell on the past.

 

This is the second time on the day that Magnus has to repeat himself that he loves his family. Now, he just received a text from Helen (Raf and Max’s nanny); Raf remembered that he has to take a pumpkin tomorrow for the art class because they are carving them as his Halloween project.

And where is supposed Magnus to get a pumpkin at 9:00 pm? He will have some words with Rafael, Magnus doubts that the teacher has asked a pumpkin just today. Hell, he just has art class Tuesdays and Thursdays and today is Monday! That's it. No more videogames until he learns some responsibility. 

Magnus drives as slowly as is permitted, trying to catch any shop or cart selling pumpkins but it’s too late. Magnus sighs and gives up, he’ll have to go to a supermarket. 

He goes to one and there are no pumpkins, “We'll have more tomorrow by midday, sir.” Tells him an employee. No, Magnus needs it now, not tomorrow by midday. 

How is that even possible? They are so close to Halloween and the market has no pumpkins to sell? Unbelievable!

Although, if Magnus gives it a second thought that might be the reason for the lack of pumpkins.

Then, he drives to the nearest supermarket from that one and there are pumpkins, is just that… well… they are ugly, to a  _ you don't need to carve them because they are super ugly _ kind of level, but Magnus had a long and stressful day at work that got worse after Ragnor's phone call. Magnus is exhausted and doesn’t have the energy to play Nancy Drew and the Search for the Perfect Pumpkin. This little, sad and wrinkled pumpkin will do.

He gives look at his watch, it’s 9:43 pm. He had told Alec that he would pass by the café but now is probably closed. Magnus sighs, he’s just two blocks away, it wouldn’t hurt to go and take a look, right?

Just as he thought, the café is closed. He can see Alec and the other boy with glasses cleaning the tables through the windows. Alec is clearly busy, Magnus should leave and text Alec to tell him he’ll come tomorrow (if work lets him). Magnus rests his head on the headrest and frowns. He wants to see Alec and talk with him, even if it’s just ten minutes, and Magnus realizes that there is nothing stopping him from doing so. 

Sure, the café is closed but he can go and say hi, maybe give Alec a ride. It’s late, and even though Boston is not nearly as unsafe as New York, you can never be cautious enough. At least in Magnus’ mind that makes a lot of sense so he sends a text to Helen, telling her he'll arrive soon; it's a luck Helen lives in their same building. Little victories.

Magnus turns off the engine of his car and quickly checks his makeup on the rearview mirror. He looks good, he wipes a little of smudged eyeliner of his eyelid and he’s ready to go.

Magnus knocks on the crystal door twice before entering the place, not wanting to scare Alec. In the moment he enters, Alec looks up and his eyes focus on Magnus’ face, a smile brightens all his countenance and his eyes seem to shine. Magnus tries to convince himself that is because of the lighting and not because of him.

Alec straightens up and leaves the cloth he was using to clean the tables over the counter.

“Hi, Magnus. I didn’t think you’d come.” says Alec and Magnus can see the exact moment in which Alec is about to give a step closer and instead of that he restrains. 

Magnus wishes Alec hadn’t done that. He wants to know what did he restrain from doing. Was he going to hug him? To kiss his cheek? Shake his hand?

In that way at least he would know now where they stand. He hopes that he hadn’t lost his opportunity last night.

“Well, today was a long day and I thought that if I saw that pretty face of yours it would be a little better.” Magnus finds true what he said and not a wile to make Alec blush that beautiful pink that covers his cheeks and descends below his neck.

Alec clears his throat to brush off his embarrassment. “Yeah? How's that?” 

And Magnus doesn't know if it's because he really needs to get that out of his chest, because no one has asked Magnus a simple 'How was your day?’ in a long time, or because Alec's frown and slight tilt of his head seem to tell Magnus that Alec actually cares about what he has to say. Whatever is the reason, Magnus tells him. He starts to narrate his day, from how he had drunk by accident expired soy milk that morning to how he forgot to save a document and had to rewrite a report all over again. When he gets to the part where he’s looking for a damn pumpkin in half of Boston's supermarkets (maybe he exaggerates a little bit here) Alec waits until Magnus finishes his rant to make him an offer.

“You know, my sister has this organic farming project in our backyard and one of the things she has been growing are pumpkins… if you want?” the offer is implied and Magnus thinks about it for a moment before answering.

“That would be great. Thank you, Alexander.” 

Someone clears their throat behind them and Magnus realizes that is the other guy that works there, the one with glasses. Magnus doesn’t know his name.

“Sorry to interrupt. Hi, I’m Simon. Alec, I need some help to move the new product boxes.”

“It’ll just take me a minute.”

“Go. I’ll just sit while you finish your things, you won’t even know I’m here.”

Alec nods and goes back to the storage part of the café. In the meantime, Magnus manages to answer some emails. Magnus only waits for ten minutes and Alec is back with this Salomon guy behind him.

Magnus stands up from his seat. “Ready?”

“Yep.”

“Hey guys, do you think you could give me a ride too?” asks Sheldon, zipping up his hoodie.

Magnus observes Alec, not knowing what to answer. Hi idea of taking Alec home was to spend some time _ alone _ with him but he knows that would be rude say no to Alec's friend.

“No.” 

Is Alec who says it. His voice is determined, Magnus wishes he could see his expression because his friend’s eyes widen, like realizing something and starts to stutter.

“Oh… oh. Forget what I say, just go. I have the keys, I'll close.”

They have crossed the street when Sheldon passes them on his bicycle, waving a hand. “Do it safe! I mean, drive safe!” 

Magnus can hear Alec growling behind him. Magnus just laughs.

Magnus can't discern if the silence between them is due to discomfort or another kind of tension, so Magnus decides to turn on the stereo,  _ Yesterday  _ is playing and Alec tells him about how the song was originally going to be named  _ Scrambled Eggs  _ and the story behind it. It helps to lighten the mood and, for the rest of the way to Alec’s home, they get engrossed in a debate about if  _ The Beatles  _ are overrated or not.

Alec’s house is quaint, with a garden and exposed bricks on the outside, but all the beiges, white and wood on the interior resemble Magnus of a traditional Spanish house. There is something about the place that gives Magnus a warm and cozy feeling. He also notices that the place is unusually silent.

“And your sister?”

“She went out with some friends. Dancing, karaoke? I'm not sure.”

Magnus doesn't ask more, aloud, at least. There is no one in Alec's home, maybe he had offered Magnus thinking that something would happen between them, that would explain his friend’s reaction. Magnus remembers last night.

After they had drinks and Alec took him to his building  (since the bar is close enough to make the way back walking), Magnus had intended to offer Alec a drink in his loft and happen all night enjoying of his company and body, that he was sure would look a hundred times better naked and than with his horrendous and boring uniform. However, no matter how much Magnus’ body wanted Alec his heart wasn’t ready.

“The pumpkins are in the backyard.” 

No, Alec isn’t trying to seduce him if that were the case he would have already said something or make a move but instead of that, he was leading him to a do-it-yourself pumpkin patch.

Magnus can’t decide if he’s relieved or disappointed.

“You say it’s for Rafael’s class, right? So, I guess you don’t need it to be too big.” Alec crouches and watches extensively two pumpkins, like valuing them. Magnus is surprised that Alec remembers Rafael’s name. He has probably mentioned it once or twice.

“Yes.The one on your left looks perfect.” Magnus points out.

It’s not a great exchange the one they have, Magnus makes a couple of comments about Alec’s home and ask some questions about the farming project and too soon Alec is walking him outside, his eyes focused on the cobbled walkway. 

Magnus gets the pumpkin in the backseat of his car and turns back to say goodbye.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Alec asks him, leaned against the gate of his home.

“Tomorrow are Raf and Max's lessons  then yes, I’ll grace you tomorrow with my presence.”

“Great.” says Alec but seems like he isn’t done yet like he has more to say but is looking for the courage to continue. “You know… my family has a farm and we have there a patch with a lot more of these. If you want, you can bring your sons and I’ll help you to pick out one for you this time.”

The proposal surprises Magnus, probably Alec said it out of courtesy because that’s the kind of person Alec seems to be but Magnus also thinks that he says it like he means it and suddenly everything is too much. 

Because Magnus is a single parent and he loves his sons, more than anything in the world but he also knows that not everybody is willing to date someone with that kind of responsibility and Ragnor is right in that. Alec is young, he is about to graduate, and surely a boyfriend with too much work and two children are not what he’s looking for. Someone to have fun, go to parties are and make out without having to schedule it because your boyfriend’s children could see them.

Magnus doesn’t know if whatever they have will get somewhere but he wants to try it. Slowly, steadily, Magnus wants to know Alec more and -he hopes Alec wants the same.

Because if Alec means it that would mean he wants to try something with Magnus too, something real. Not only a hook up with a hot client.

Magnus can practically hear his walls cracking, and a different part of him thinks that they are melting under Alec’s gaze.

“I’ll think about it, I’m sure they will be excited.” 

Magnus doesn’t know what possesses him but when he leans in to kiss Alec goodbye on the cheek, is Alec’s mouth what his lips press against. 

It’s soft and last barely a couple of seconds before Magnus gives a step back but it’s enough to warm his chest. Alec’s eyes are still closed and when he realizes Magnus’ lips are no longer over his he starts to open them slowly. It’s like watching a sunrise.   
Alec smiles and drops his head, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks, Magnus worries momentarily that he’s overstepped. Maybe Alec didn’t want to kiss him and even if he wanted that doesn’t mean Magnus has the right to do it. 

“Sorry, I should have asked, Alexander. I wasn—” 

Magnus doesn’t get to finish his apology, a pair of lips prevents him from doing so. This time the kiss is longer and more than soft pressure but equally sweet. Magnus can’t remember the last time someone cradled his face and kissed him with such enthusiasm.

“It’s okay. More than okay, actually.” Alec laughs and the corners his eyes wrinkle, and when Magnus thought he couldn’t get any more beautiful.

Alec rests their foreheads are touching and Alec gives him a last peck on the lips and sighs. It’s a content sigh, his posture is relaxed, no longer with the tension Magnus hadn’t noticed was there until now that it’s gone. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” says Alec and closes the gate, walking inside the house.

Magnus is in such a good mood when he arrives home that he forgets about reprimanding Rafael.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd. Sorry for the horrible typos and incoherences

 

_These are the days_

_that must happen to you._

Walt Whitman.

It’s midnight and Alec is laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He just changed into his pajamas, which are an old shirt and his boxers.

He brushes his fingers against his lips, a barely-there touch and closes his eyes. He dwells on the memory of Magnus’ lips against his, the softness of them and light taste to coffee. The kiss had caught him by surprise, especially after their date. Alec had been sure that he liked Magnus. Alec would have to be stupid to not realize it after all the flirting and innuendos.

He had thought Magnus would invite him to his loft, there had been an obvious tension between them all night, and Alec had been waiting for it. But Magnus didn’t, Alec was mildly disappointed and half worried, had he done something wrong? Maybe Magnus simply had discovered he didn’t like Alec after all. Exchanging two or three phrases is way more different than talking for almost three hours. Alec could be boring, he knew that his siblings had told him that, even his ex-boyfriend had told him that. He wasn’t surprised that someone like Magnus; interesting, beautiful, just breathtaking would have found him boring.

The next morning Alec texted him, out of courtesy and because even if Magnus wasn’t interested in him in that way that didn’t mean they couldn’t be friends, right?

When Magnus told him he would stop by the café that evening Alec’s heart had sped up.

That hadn’t to mean anything. They were closing and Magnus hadn’t shown up and Alec was trying to hide his bad humor, hearing to the incessant Simon’s rambling about he loving the comics but that he’d mad if they killed Tony in Infinity War.

Alec tried to block it but there wasn’t anything else to focus on, so it was hard.

When he saw Magnus crossed the door his mood automatically changed, he looked tired and still he had gone to see him, as promised.

His offer to Magnus had been totally innocent despite what Simon gave to understand.

He rolls in his bed and hides his face on the pillow, feeling elated when he remembers the kiss again. He should sleep, he should be asleep by now, he has classes in the morning and he’ll regret this decision of staying up until late but he can’t sleep has abandoned him. He goes and prepares a cup of chamomile tea. Granted, Alec is not a tea fan but drinking coffee will not help him.

When he enters to his bedroom he noticed that the screen of his cell phone is turned on and showing a name that has become far too familiar.

Alec wants to run and pick up the phone but the rational part of his mind remembers him that he’s holding a very hot drink and running is probably a bad idea so he walks and leaves the cup of tea over his night table and answers.

His heart definitely does not beat faster when he hears Magnus’ voice at the other side of the line.

Magnus debates between calling Alec or not, is past midnight he surely is asleep and Magnus can wait until tomorrow to tell him that he told his children about his proposal and they were beyond excited. Yes, because those little demons had been waiting for him awake because that night was story night and when Helen read for them wasn’t the same.

“Hey.” answers Alec and his voice doesn’t sound like he just woke up or grumpy, Magnus breaths, relieved.

“Hey there.” Magnus knows he has a big smile on his face. Now he's being stupid.

Alec clears his throat and Magnus reminds he called him for a reason.

Oh dear god, Magnus is acting like a teenager. How did his life come to this?

“What about Saturday? If you are free, of course.

“Saturday…” Magnus checks his agenda. He doesn’t work on weekends but occasionally his presence is required, but not this Saturday. “Yeah, is doable.”

“Great! I mean… yeah, that’s great.” Magnus chuckles and he’s almost certain that Alec is blushing on the other side of the line. Alec clears his throat. “Then, Saturday in my house at ten? We can leave from there.”

“Sounds good.”

There is a long pause.

“It’s late and I guess you need to sleep.” murmurs Alec, yawning.

“Goodnight, Alexander.”

“Goodnight, Magnus.”

Magnus is the first to hang up, while he still has the willpower to do it. Magnus is brushing his teeth and remembering their kiss, a smile spreads across his face. God, just one (or two) kiss and he’s so gone.

 _You are so desperate for love._ Magnus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, focusing on mute the voice in his head.

He spits the toothpaste and rinses his mouth. Magnus looks right at his reflection. “Take it easy. Don’t fall so fast, no matter how pretty and good kisser he is.” he says to the other Magnus in the mirror who is staring back at him with serious eyes. “It’s not you anymore. Baby steps, Magnus, baby steps.”

Magnus auto pep talk works… the first ten minutes. He’ goes to bed and dreams of hazel eyes and pink lips.

The week passes incredibly slow, and the only times he gets to see Magnus are when he takes his sons to classes and still then he’s most of the time on his tablet and making phone calls. Alec is also busy on his own, near to holidays the café always has the double of clientele, looking for the seasonal drinks and desserts.

Alec would be lying if he said he’s not scared of meeting Magnus’ sons.

Are they boyfriends? Well, they had a date, Magnus took him home, they kissed and now he’s going to meet his sons. For Alec, that would make Magnus his boyfriend he isn't sure if that means the same for the other man.

“Alec, they are Rafa and Max. My little demons.”

Alec can’t see any physical resemblance to Magnus in the children and secretly wonders if they look more like their mother. His mind returns to the present when Magnus continues with the introductions.

“Boys, he’s Alec… “ Alec tenses when Magnus makes a pause, waiting for what he is about to say. “Yep, Alec.”

Alec wants to groan but he accomplishes to keep a straight face and even offers a smile to the children.

“Hi, Max and Rafael. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“We have heard about you too.” says Rafael with a solemn expression.

“Really?” asks Alec, he’s actually surprised the kids know about his existence, set aside that they had heard about him.

“Yep. You are the guy from the café with pretty eyes. Papa always talks about you with aunt Cat and uncle Raphael.” adds Max and nods multiple times, emphasizing his words.

He grins and turns his head to look at Magnus, he arches an eyebrow when he asks. “Do I have pretty eyes?”

Alec thinks he sees him blush but is definitely sure that Magnus scoffs. “No, I meant Sharon obviously.”

“Sharon also has vibrant hazel eyes?”

Magnus raises his arms, exasperated with his son and points him with his index finger. “Rafael, that’s enough. Thank you.”

Alec laughs and now he’s positively sure that Magnus is blushing. “Okay. Get on the truck and buckle your belts. The road is not the steadiest, I don’t want you to hit the roof.”

“If you have this beast why don’t you use it to go to the café?” asks Magnus at some point while he looks in Alec’s playlist. They just left the city and Magnus doesn’t want to sound cliché but the air already smells different.

“Subway is cheaper and Izzy’s university is farther so she needs it more.” Alec shrugs.

“Aww, you are an amazing big brother.” Alec rolls his eyes but he can’t help to smile.

Alec put his hand between them just two inches away from Magnus’ and he understands that Alec is offering to take it but giving him the option of not doing it. Just in case, Magnus checks through the rearview mirror, Rafael and Max are looking through the windows, marveled by the green landscape and the animals. He takes then Alec’s hand and squeezes it, feeling content with that little connection.

“And here we are.” says Alec about an hour and a half later, turning off the engine. They get out of the truck and Alec does some stretches.

Alec is wearing a flannel and jeans, and the patch of skin that shows probably shouldn’t make Magnus feel so many things.

There are some cows and horses and a big, white house he hadn’t noticed before,

When Alec mentioned his family had a farm, he had expected a small farm with a red barn and some chickens and pigs but the place is _huge_. There are horses, cows, and bulls and Magnus can glimpse a big, white house.

Rafael and Max are screaming, excited, pointing at all the animals that have only seen on TV. “Next time you can ride it if your father agrees.” offers Alec when they point at the horses.

Magnus had thought they couldn’t get more excited, but apparently, he was wrong.

Alec leads them to the patch of pumpkins but before they make it there, he stops. A smile appears on his faces and his eyes are shining when he turns his way up to climb a hill. “I have an idea.” he starts to walk towards the hill and Rafael and Max follow him suit. They reach the top, it’s not too high nor steep and the sight is beautiful. Alec sits on the grass, Rafael and Max look at each other, confused, and then to his dad, Magnus knows as much as them about what’s happening right now.

Alec lays in a horizontal way on the grass without giving further or any explanation and takes a little impulse, then he’s rolling down the hill like a snowball. “When we came to the farm, my siblings and I used to lay here on the grass and roll down the hill.”

“Papa, can we do that too?!” cry Max and Rafael excited, almost jumping on their places.

Magnus purses his lips, not really convinced with that idea. “But what if you can’t stop rolling and hurt yourselves?”

“I’ll catch them and the worst that can happen is that they end up with some grass in their mouths.” chimes in Alec and Magnus sighs.

“Okay, but be careful.”

Magnus feels anxiety when he sees his son rolling down the hill, too fast but then he comes to a halt with Alec’s help and Rafael’s big smile settles down his worries.

“It’s like all the world was rolling with me!” laughs Rafael, “It’s your turn Max! It’s really fun!”

When the two of his sons are down they start to scream. “Papa, you too!”

“C’mon Magnus.” seconds Alec.

Magnus crosses his arms over his chest. “Oh no, darling. These clothes are designer.”

“And why would you wear designer clothes when you are coming to a farm”

“Because I’m fabulous and I wasn’t planning roll down a hill!”

Magnus is aware that there’s the possibility he looks a bit ridiculous screaming from a hill and arguing about clothes with Alec but Magnus doesn’t feel ridiculous, he doesn’t feel _childish_ but liberated.

“But papa!” Magnus can see their pouts from his place. No, he’s not doing it, a parent must be firm or your children will walk over you while making you lay over Lego pieces.

“Let him, kids. Your dad is far too sophisticated to do it.” Alec teases. A parent must be firm, yes but also a parent must show their children to always face the challenges life throws in your way. And that, right there, is a challenge and Magnus never says no to one.

Magnus sits and sighs, there goes one of his favorites shirts.

Alec extends his hand and Magnus takes it, dusting off his jeans. “I rolled. Now, let’s move. We came for pumpkins, Alexander, take us to the pumpkins.”

Alec passes next to Magnus, brushing their hands and Magnus narrows his eyes. “Sorry, for your shirt” he whispers in his ear.

“You're not sorry.”

Alec stops suppressing his grin. “No, I’m not.” he goes and crouches between Max and Rafael, explaining to them how to identify the best pumpkin.

Magnus can’t even pretend to be mad, he’s having such a good time and Max and Rafael as well. What else could he ask for?

They have just arrived at Alec’s home and Magnus is putting the pumpkins in the trunk. Magnus catches Rafael and Max whispering something in each other's ears. What are those two plotting this time?

The two of them suddenly walk towards them, a very serious expression on their faces. Rafael is the one to talk. “Alec, do you want to come home with us and carve pumpkins?”

Alec looks baffled, then his eyebrows go up. “You want me to come with you?”

Both children nod. Alec turns his head to look Magnus and he simply shrugs. If his children want Alec there he won't oppose, besides the perspective of spending more time with Alec is always promising.

“Sure, I’ll just pick a pumpkin for me.”

On their way home, they buy hamburgers and pizza. It's weekend, they can loose a little on their alimentation.

They eat and The Addams Family is on the TV, the children are completely absorbed in the movie, while Magnus and Alec eat on silence, stealing glances and suppressing smiles for no reason. The silence between them is not tense and Magnus enjoys it.

After they finish eating they clean the kitchen island and prepare the necessary to start carving.

Alec always figured to Magnus as a man of many talents and he has proven it to be right; a great knowledge of music, fun facts, and History. Handcrafts, however, is not one of them.

Magnus doesn’t think he has ever seen a pumpkin that ugly. It’s not even a horror kind of ugly, is just… ugly.

Rafael and Max are both carving the same pumpkin, Rafael helps his younger brother and slow but steady, and the classic Halloween pumpkin is taking form. Magnus’ design is far more elaborated; a witch in his broom.

“What do you think?” asks him Alec, and Magnus has no heart to tell Alec that his pumpkin is horrible, he is so concentrated in the task, carving with an incredible care.

Magnus can’t even fathom where went the bat that is supposed to be.

“It’s great.” and the smile that spreads through Alec’s face when Magnus says it, is worth a white little lie.

By the end of the night they have three carved pumpkins and Alec’s look a lot better than before but still, that isn’t, in any world, a bat.

”Now, you two. Say goodnight to Alec and go get ready for bed.”

“I'll take Alec to the door.”

Magnus sees them whispering something and then Rafael and Max do as they are told and wave at Alec in goodbye.

He shakes his head and leads Alec to the entry,  closing the door behind him.

“Do you think they liked me?” Alec is fidgeting and looks genuinely worried about Magnus’ response. Magnus probably shouldn’t find that endearing his nervousness but he does.

“They invited you here. They liked you…” And then he adds in a playful tone. “Or maybe they were evaluating you.”

Alec chuckles and takes Magnus hand, that casual touch makes his heart flutter.

“I like them. They are good kids.”

“Well, have you forgotten who is their father?”

Alec smiles widely and his eyes are shining under the lights of the corridor. “No, he's pretty amazing. I like him too.”

Magnus shimmies his shoulders, stepping closer to Alec. “I'm glad to hear that.”

He kisses Alec, their lips molding in a brief kiss, they don't quite pull back, resting their foreheads together and listening to their irregulars breaths.

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Alec asks, caressing Magnus’ wrist with his thumb.

Magnus nods and pulls back this time but not without pecking Alec on the lips before that. Just because he can. “Yep, Raphael is taking the little demons with him tomorrow. They'll set the ofrenda for Día de Muertos and then he’ll take them for trick or treat.”

“Aren't you going with them?” questions Alec, more curious than judgmental.

“There's a deal I need to close, besides, those two adore Raphael. God knows why, he's a grumpy cat.” Alec's eyes are red and Magnus feels his own tiredness creeping up his body. “It's getting late and I have to make sure those two are in bed and not binging the Shrek movies under the sheets.”

Alec chuckles and leans in to kiss Magnus again.

It’s about the fifth goodbye kiss but Magnus isn't complaining.

Magnus sighs, watching Alec go this time, his lips still warm for the kissing and a happy smile on his face.

Yes, Magnus can get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [@janusa](https://janusa.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Have an amazing day,  
>  Jan.


End file.
